


T-Three Weeks?? (aka First Bath)

by the_psycho_in_the_window



Series: Titan Freak and her Cleaning Short-Ass [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Bath, Gen, Short One Shot, beginning of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psycho_in_the_window/pseuds/the_psycho_in_the_window
Summary: Know how it is canon that Levi frequently bathes Hange? This is the story of how it all started.First in a series of one-shots I'll write about their relationship! You are warned that I like slow burns and the Friends-to-Lovers tropes ;P





	T-Three Weeks?? (aka First Bath)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens shortly after Levi joins the Survey Corps.   
> Levi's POV.

Th-Three weeks?!

I watched the big lake, mesmerized. This is the first time I’ve ever seen so much water together. There was nothing like this in the underground, where all the water was in small quantities, and dirtied.   
I had no idea that the water would move and wiggle with the wind, creating tiny waves that sometimes reflected the sun, making it look like there were tiny golden coins hidden beneath the surface. And it’s color… Isn’t water transparent? Then why does it look like it’s blue?  
“The lake looks blue because red, orange and yellow, which are long wavelength light, are absorbed more strongly by water than blue, which is a short wavelength light. So when white light from the sun enters the lake, it is mostly the blue that gets returned. Same reason the sky is blue.” A excited voice explains next to me, and I flinch instinctively. Did I talk aloud?  
“I see,” I answer. I don’t want to say anything more. Last time I answered Hange with more than two words, the annoying four-eyed person somehow managed to start a whole conversation that lasted for more than 30 minutes. Without me saying anything. It was just Hange talking.   
I spur my horse forward, circulating Four-Eyes’ ride, running away from a conversation. My eyes glance subtly across her face, and that’s when I notice it.   
A speck of dirt in Four-Eyes’ cheek. Now, this could not be a very big deal… If I wasn’t sure I had seen the exact speck of dirt two days ago in the same spot.   
“Hey...” I call the unsanitary individual, my mouth forming a disgusted grimace. Hange’s hazel eyes snap up to meet my own, “When was the last time you bathed?”  
“Uh?” Hazel eyes blinked in confusion behind her glasses.   
“Tsk,” My face distorted scornfully. “Last time you bathed. When was it?”  
“Maybe two, three wee… Levi, are you okay? You are making weird faces!”  
“Two, three weeks?” I repeated, my voice trembling and shaking with disgust and bewilderment, “Two, three weeks?!”   
“Y-yes, what’s the big dea-“  
I jump off my horse and haul Hange from hers by the cape. She almost stumbles into the ground, but I held her upright by her collar. “Take your belts off,” I order, trying to keep my hands from touching her too much. Three weeks without bathing…  
“What?!” Hange squeaks, and my eye twitches. Moving my hands down her torso, I quickly unlock the 3DMG, letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously, and then I hoist her over my shoulders. She's heavy for a woman - all that military training toned her muscles -, but she'd be no problem to carry if she just stopped fighting. I start walking to the fascinating blue water, Hange squirming on my shoulder.   
“What the hell, Levi?” She screams and yelps, but I one-shots her firmly until I’m next to the river that feeds the lake.   
“Don’t you dare throwing me in that river! What is wrong with you?! I’ll kill you!” Hange screams and some of the others Scout’s members turn to look at us, shocked.   
“Levi, what are you-?” I hear Erwin’s commanding voice, one moment before I throw her in the river. Hange falls face first into the water and quickly resurfaces; wet hair clinging to her face, and her glasses on the top of her head.   
A hand clamps down in my shoulder, hard.   
I turn my body sharply, freeing myself and facing who grabbed me. Erwin is standing ridiculously close to me, forcing me to lift my chin to look at his face, making me feel even smaller than I already am. Even though he looks impassive, his eyes shine an infuriated blue beneath the giant eyebrows.  
In the background, I hear Hange splashing around in the water, cussing, trying to find her glasses -which remain on top of her head -, but I pay her no mind. At least she’s getting cleaned up.  
“Levi,” Erwin growls. I fist my hands, readying for a fight, but Erwin sighs, and the fire in his eyes diminishes a little. “You can’t go around throwing people into rivers for no reason.”  
“No reason?" I say through my teeth, "It’s the first bath Hange’s taking in three weeks!”  
“Is he fucking serious?” I hear Hange groan, but I don’t take my eyes of Erwin.  
“Well, thank you,” I hear someone say from behind me, and I turn to see Mike. I’m not sure because of that ridiculous moustache of his, but I think he’s smirking a bit. “I finally can stand to be in less than a 10-meter radius of Hange.”  
“Fuck off Mike!” Hange screamed. “Levi, if I lost my glasses because of you, I-!”  
Throwing her a last disgusted look, I click my tongue, and took off, returning to my horse’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, someone took pity on Hange and finally pointed out that the glasses where atop her head. Unfortunately, nobody had a clean set of clothes, so she ended up getting a cold in the way back to the Wall. The end.   
> So, I hoped you liked it! I have tons of Levihan's short stories on my computer, just waiting to be revised and posted. If you have an idea for a story, send it to me!


End file.
